The manufacturing and assembly process for automotive vehicles requires workers to both inspect and handle various parts. Some sheet metal parts, including door panels, roof panels, fenders, decklids, and other body panels can be heavy, large, or unwieldy, making the body panels difficult to position on unload tables in a manner that is both suitable for inspection and ergonomically acceptable for storage and installation handling of the body panels.